Automatic Test Equipment (ATE) refers to an automated, usually computer-driven, system for testing devices, such as semiconductors, electronic circuits, and printed circuit board assemblies. Devices tested by ATE are referred to as devices under test (DUT). ATE includes a per-pin measurement unit (PPMU). In some ATE, the PPMU is configured to receive analog signals from a DUT, and to output analog signals to the DUT as part of a test process.